


What About Trouble?

by madwriter223



Series: AllMother Sif, the Series [6]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magical Accidents, Pranks and Practical Jokes, She's Not Giving Up, Sif is Trying, This Looks Bad, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Chapter 3]<br/>What if he gets into trouble? What if he's labeled as 'problematic'? How should she deal with the fallout?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Trouble?

Loki's penchant towards pranks was a natural part of who he was as a person. If Loki wasn't playing pranks, somebody should escort him to Eir for treatment – he surely had to be ill. Everyone had known that as truth.

As Sif watched Loki now, she wondered if that had been accurate. Loki was a playful boy, friendly and full of energy. Thor claimed he'd been the same the first time around. Bright and happy, always eager to play elaborate games.

Sif didn't really remember him like that. She remembered a boy younger than them, which automatically had made him a bother. An annoyance. She remembered him always following after Thor and getting in the way. And after each time they had chased him off, Loki would retaliate with a nasty prank. Which only made them not want to play with Loki more. Which lead to Loki's pranks getting worse and thus the circle lasted for years.

This time, Thor made sure that Loki was around children his own age. Volstagg's brood of offspring were frequent guests at the palace grounds, and they could be often seen running around the corridors chasing each other and laughing. Once in a while, Volstagg and his wife would open their home to Loki and let him stay for the night or even a couple of days. He would both play with the older children and entertain the younger, he had no prejudice against playmates. Volstagg claimed he was the perfectly behaved guest each time he visited, and a very considerate playmate whenever him and Volstagg's children ran off somewhere. Sif felt honestly surprised by that.

Thor also made certain to rain his attention on his brother every single day. He insisted on them having at least one family meal each day, all three of them together at one table. As Thor and Sif discussed their days, he made sure to include Loki in their conversations. He asked him questions and did his best to answer each of Loki's.

Thor was also open with hugs, shoulder squeezes and petting his head. He encouraged Sif to be open and physically affectionate with him as well. He claimed that it would do Loki good to know he didn't have to earn their affection. That he didn't have to go out of his way or complete some great task to feel loved. Sif tried, of course. Each time Loki smiled at her and didn't shy away from her presence felt like a victory, oddly enough.

Thor was also of the belief that boredom would be Loki's downfall. So he arranged extra activities to keep Loki occupied. Other than playtime and battle training (which Loki now seemed to enjoy, thanks to Volstagg's teaching methods), there were scholarly sessions in the library or the labs with other curious younglings, herbal and healing magic classes with Eir's trainees and riding lessons on Sleipnir's six-legged son. Sif herself had arranged battle staff and knife throwing lessons. He'd been quite skilled with both before, so it would be a shame not to hone them again. Thor and Volstagg agreed, and a specialist from Vanaheim visited Asgard twice a week. Individual classes would have only served to isolate Loki from others his age, so each of the extra classes were arranged for a group, both from the nobility and the immigrant classes. Thus Loki spent each day with friends and children who shared his interests. 

The only thing missing was a tutor for Loki's magical abilities, but Sif and Thor were already searching for a proper sorcerer to teach him. It was oddly difficult to find one of appropriate abilities and experience with children. They didn't give up, though.

And though it seemed like a lot, Loki thrived in it all. He couldn't stop talking about what games he'd played, what combat moves he'd practiced, what herbs he'd discussed with the other children. He was happy.

And considering all his energy was now put into constructive ways that rarely ended in tears, the amount and severity of the pranks he pulled were down to a minimum. Plus, they were never _mean_ anymore. Just a child turning the mead into apple juice or tying a friend's boot straps together. Just a child, not the vicious trickster they recalled all too clearly.

Which was why it was twice as shocking for them to hear that Loki had replicated the prank that had turned Sif's hair black. This time the victim was one of Volstagg's daughters, Gyda. Sif didn't know her that well, it wasn't truly possible with that many children constantly running around. But she was one of Loki's closest friends, he often spoke of her and the games they played together or of the classes the two were in. He'd never said a bad word about her. Thor claimed that Volstagg's daughter spoke of Loki in equal positives, according to her father.

Which was why the current situation was so confusing.

Gyda was in the healing rooms and Eir was trying to remove the spell. Thor and Sif had Loki in the AllFather's office, trying to get to the reason why he'd done it. Their emotions were running high, however, and finding the reason was proving to be difficult.

“You cannot do such things, Loki!” Thor thundered, the sky outside dark with his anger. “Tell us why you've done it this instant!”

Loki remained stubbornly silent. His lips were pursed into a tight line and his hands clenched into tight little fists. His eyes were wet, but so far no tear had fallen.

Sif understood Thor's anger and the worry that fueled it. She could barely bring herself to look at Loki. This 'prank' was too much like the one played on her so many centuries ago. It brought back memories of a Loki that was twisted and horrid and _evil_.

Sif closed her eyes tight and released a long breath. Think like a mother, she reminded herself. What would a mother do in this situation? A mother would remember that that Loki was no more. That this was an entirely new Loki, one that was friendly and mischievous and innocent. A mother would hear his side of the story.

Sif placed her hand on Thor's shoulder, stopping his angry rant. “Thor, let me try.” He huffed at her though his nose but stepped back, reigning in his emotions.

Sif patted his arm and walked over to the chair Loki was sitting rigidly in. He wouldn't look at her, so she knelt down and tilted his chin up with a firm hold. “Loki.” She waited until he met her gaze before continuing. “This is very important. Years ago there had been a sorcerer who had done a similar deed to what you've done. He had done it with malice. He'd done it to be cruel. So we need to know. Did you do that to Gyda on purpose?”

Loki's chin wobbled. “...kinda...”

“Explain.” Thor demanded, standing tall and imposing behind Sif. “ _Now_.”

Loki glanced at his brother, then drew his shoulders up to his ears and remained silent. Sif bit the inside of her cheek as she contemplated him. What would a mother do, she wondered. A mother would reassure the child.

So she placed a hand on Loki's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Loki, speak. We need to know if this was done to be cruel.”

Loki met her eyes briefly, then dropped his gaze to the floor. “We were practicing my magic and shapeshifting. I'm trying to learn how to shapeshift others.” He explained in a small voice. “I was changing her hair. First blond, then black, then brown. Short, long, curly, straight. All types and styles.” He sniffled, still not looking at them. “But when I turned her hair black chopped short, the spell wouldn't listen to me anymore. I tried and I tried, but I couldn't change it back no matter what I did. Gyda started crying, that's when her mom found us. She screamed, called me a bad word. And now we're here.” He looked up at Thor, eyes shining wetly. “I didn't mean to, I swear! My spells never got stuck before, I don't know how to fix it.” He sniffled pathetically. “Maybe I could find Gyda a wig? The Dwarves could make one.”

Sif suddenly had an image of this Loki with his little lips sewn shut with thick leather straps and his chin dripping with blood. She had to turn away lest she vomit right then and there. Thor must've had a similar thought, because he gave a full-bodied flinch. He fell to his knees next to her and cupped Loki's face with both hands. “ _No._ ” He commanded, that single word like steel. Then he pulled Loki into his lap and hugged him tightly. “If this is truly a spell gone wrong, we will find a sorcerer to undo it.”

Loki nodded and pressed his face against Thor's collarbone, his shoulders shaking. Sif let out a deep breath and rose onto her knees. She pressed a kiss to Thor's forehead, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Loki's little body nestled between them.

This had scared them all.

*~*

They consulted Heimdall on which sorcerer to contact, and he recommended a Light Elf by the name of Aelfgifu. He was a freelance sorcerer who specialized in undoing the effects of immature and untrained magic. He was apparently well known for his ability to sort out the chaos caused by magical children who lacked control. 

Thankfully, Aelfgifu agreed to come immediately.

*~*

As soon as Aelfgifu arrived, they all convened in one of the private healing rooms. Volstagg and his wife and the still upset Gyda, as well as Thor, Sif and and equally upset Loki. Aelfgifu introduced himself, then listened as the children explained what had happened. He nodded and swiftly set to work.

He knelt in front of Gyda and made a thoughtful noise as he looked over her chopped hair, turning her around to see the back as well. He drew his hands around her, not quite touching her skin, but close enough as if he was inspecting something unseen to them. At one point he checked behind her ears and smiled. “Here it is. And I see the problem, it's an easy fix.” He smiled at the girl. “It's not permanent, your hair will be back to normal soon.”

Gyda smiled back, and Volstagg and his wife sighed in relief. “Well, then remove it.”

“Of course.” Aelfgifu turned around and crooked his finger.“Loki, come here, please.” He beckoned.

Loki hesitated, so Thor gave him a push, his hand nearly as wide as his back. Loki glanced back at his brother, but trudged obediently to Aelfgifu.

He smiled reassuringly. “Can you see the magic, Loki?”

“Yes.” He admitted in a small voice.

Aelfgifu indicated Gyda's head. “And do you see the places where magic touches your friend's life force?”

Loki blinked and his little brows furrowed. “You mean those little dots?”

“Yes, exactly.” Aelfgifu addressed the girl. “Could you turn your head a little this way, my dear? We will get this spell off you in a second.”

She nodded and did as he asked. Aelfgifu turned back to Loki and indicated the spot behind her ear. “Look here. Do you see it?”

Loki looked and his eyes widened. “It's my spell!”

“Yes, it is. It got stuck on one of those little dots. That's why you couldn't remove it.” He lifted his hand towards that spot. “We can't yank it loose, because it might hurt her. So what we will do is...” His fingers started glowing with bright sparks. He brought them closer to that spot and made the sparks rain across her skin. “...gently try to untangle the spell. A little push, a little nudge, a gentle pull and...”

“It's off!” Loki exclaimed with a grin.

Gyda touched her head. “No, it's not. My hair is still weird.”

Aelfgifu patted her shoulder. “That's because we only got the spell unstuck. Loki, will you do the honors?”

Loki nodded eagerly. He lifted his hand and clenched it into a tight fist. A brief moment later he opened his hand and spread his fingers as wide as they would go.

With a faint pop, Gyda's hair turned back into thick red curls.

She touched her head then threw her arms up in glee. “YEY!”

Loki bounced on his toes, just as happy.

Sif elbowed Thor in the side. “We've been searching for a magic tutor for Loki.” She reminded him and gestured pointedly at Aelfgifu.

“I know, he's great with him.” Thor nodded. “I'll speak with him and arrange it.”

Sif looked back to the children. Loki and Gyda were grinning, talking with each other as if all was right in their world once more. He was pointing his finger all over her front, and Sif assumed he was showing her where her 'life-force' dots were. She was obviously no longer upset and didn't even seem to be angry with Loki about this whole mishap. 

Sif smiled in relief. Alienating Loki from other children was the last thing they wanted this time around. They will need to pay closer attention to Loki's magic from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you not in the know, according to legend, Loki had cut Sif's hair (all of it) off as a prank when they were young. Later on, he got her a golden wig from the Dwarves to make up for it. Problems was he got the wig (and some other trinkets) through a trick, and the Dwarves had sewn his mouth shut in retaliation. That's the gist of it. 
> 
> Next part will be up on the 7th. ^_^


End file.
